Rizzles Rant
by streeper3925
Summary: For all the Rizzles shippers out there, this is my opinion on it. I wrote it a while ago but it's still relevant. I was seriously pissed off when I wrote this so yeah...anyway this is my lament.


Ok, so this has been swirling around in my head for a while now and I really just want to get it out.

First of all, I am a huge fan of Rizzoli and Isles; I remember when they advertised the first episode of the first season and I thought it was simply amazing that the two main characters were women. I did not start watching the show because I thought Maura and Jane were a couple. I did not start watching because I thought they _should_ be a couple. (Now, don't stop reading Rizzles shippers; I wholeheartedly believe Jane and Maura should get married, have twins (that'd just be the cutest thing ever) and be together forever. I'm just giving background information for my argument.)

So, I know there are a lot of people out there who 'just do _not _understand why people think Jane and Maura should be a couple'. Words of my very best friend. Well, for those of you who are with my best friend here, allow me to shed some light on the subject.

Now, it's been a while since I've seen the first season (I have them all on DVD, but currently one of my friends has the first season and has kept it for quite some time…to my complete irritation) but I have read that Maura just couldn't hide her attraction toward Jane in this season (totally someone's own opinion…I personally kind of agree though). Which, I mean come on, if you had a co-worker that looked like Jane, that _talked _like Jane, man or woman- you would be attracted to her. Anyway, even though some think that Maura's gay was showing, it would be understandable for those who don't ship them to see nothing but friendship between the two.

In the second season, (which by the way, am I the only one who thought Sasha's hair was just absolute perfection?) their friendship grows and you get to see into Maura's life a bit more. That's the whole season about Doyle and Hoyt is in it toward the end again. Which brings me to when I, myself shifted from the 'they're such good friends, OMG' to 'wow, why are they not married yet'. It's in the episode where Jane kills Hoyt. And I read this other, I don't know if argument is the correct word, but someone else said basically the same thing: that after _that_ episode, it became unfathomable how one could _not_ see the insanely combustible chemistry these two have. And I don't think it has anything to do with how the script was written, how they play their characters….you can't fabricate chemistry, it has to already be present. Angie and Sasha just have this amazing rapport that bleeds into their characters as Jane and Maura and it's their chemistry that makes Jane and Maura work so well together. Even though they come from completely different ends of the spectrum…but, hey, opposites attract, right? Anyway, back to Hoyt. I know it's thought that the reason Hoyt went after Maura was because he saw in Jane's eyes how much cared for her…what she would do for her; and he does only go after couples. And, I think that is a completely rational logic. He _does_ only go after couples, it's the cruelest way to kill someone – make them watch their loved one die before he kills you. But Jane is a special case and that means special circumstances. I think he just wanted to make Jane suffer in every way possible…including hurting Maura; her best friend. However, I do believe that in those fleeting moments, they both realized how much they mean to one another. And maybe Hoyt did see something that they didn't see, maybe he did think there was something more to them than just friendship. Maybe we're all just reading into it.

Ok, I know it sounds like I'm trying to negate all the reasons why we ship Rizzles. Not true. Here goes.

Where to start, where to start…"where do you want me to start?"

Well, I think the fact that they're not gay in the books is a completely moot point. Even Sasha said so. Most movies/tv shows based off of books are _nothing_ alike. Seriously. So there goes one reason why people say no to Rizzles. Now, I know there's the whole thing with Janet, Angie, and Sasha (Keep calm and ship Rizzles like there's no Tamaro; whoever made that deserves a medal) and their opinions are important because they _are_ the show. We all know that as long as Janet writes the show, Rizzles is _never _going to happen. And in my personal opinion, I think she is cutting herself short. Take Callie and Arizona from Grey's Anatomy, they are a lesbian couple, an established, _real_ couple and Grey's Anatomy is an insanely popular show; just because there are lesbians in it doesn't mean it's going to turn out to be a bad show or that it is going to go off the air because 'ope, there's lesbians!'. And Callie and Arizona aren't like the main characters, which might be a factor in the hesitancy for the writers or something because Jane and Maura are the main characters, I don't know. But, seriously. What's the big whoop, Janet?! Why won't you give us Rizzles?! And I think, now anyway, Janet knows how many of her viewers ship Jane and Maura and she is just 'queerbaiting' to keep us watching. Which is just the cruelest kind of punishment. She knows how we feel, Sasha is definitely not opposed to it, Angie might be a bit harder to convince but I think with some persuasion it could happen, and the other writers seem not at all perturbed by the idea. So, what's the deal Tamaro? I'm not trying to diminish her, I mean she gave us Rizzoli and Isles; I just think there could so much more to the show if Jane and Maura became a couple. And it's not like this is a cliché. Well, actually, it is. Think about it. How many of the two main characters on TV shows end up together eventually. Castle, Bones, Grey's, Pepa y Sylvia (which seriously is the Spanish version of Rizzles but they actually become a couple. The Spanish know what's up). And seriously, if Jane were a man, her and Maura would have been married in season 2 and already have a kid or two on the way. And maybe Janet doesn't want to fall into that kind of sequence. She doesn't want them to be a couple because it's about the _friendship_. If that's her stance though she needs to change it. Cuz that's just some bullshit. And how the hell are people saying 'there are just too many lesbians on tv lately'? Um, ok. That's like me saying 'no, I can't watch that tv show…too many heteros'. And if I did that, I wouldn't be able to watch a single show on television.

Oh! Which makes me think of another point. I just recently bought More magazine, the one with Angie on the front of it (by the way, she's so beautiful). And in her interview she comes off like the only reason we want Rizzles is because they'd be hot together, because we only want to see them make out and get in bed together. UMMM. NOOOOO. We want Rizzles to happen because it is a COMPLETE DISSERVICE for them to NOT be together. I get that not every time two characters have amazing chemistry they're just bound to end up together…because it's just the natural order of things. They have amazing chemistry, they'd be so cute together, let's make them fight a little, then make up, then get together. I get that doesn't happen all the time. That sometimes, best friends are just best friends. But, that does not go for Rizzoli and Isles. Because those two are MEANT for each other. Yes, they'd be hot together, I mean fucking duh. That's a given. But, it's NOT the main reason. Their love for one another is so undeniable and _raw_ that to keep shoving random, and totally WRONG men down their throats and making Maura turn everything into a sexual thing is probably just about the _stupidest_ and most annoying plot ever.

It would be such a remarkable step for today's society. I mean, we could only watch the L Word on HBO. I could only watch it on Netflix because I don't have HBO; it was too secreted-such an amazing show and it perhaps could have been even more popular if it had been on a well-known, easily accessed channel. Hell, there are so many crime shows today, and they're all basically the same. They even made a man version (that's what I call it anyway) of Rizzoli and Isles: Franklin and Bash. Janet could make it something different, something more than just a cop show. When you have two people with _that much_ chemistry…it's just _wrong_ to not fully explore the potential of it.

Now to the beards. *sigh* (I'm only doing Martinez and Casey because Dean and Grant aren't relevant anymore.)

Casey: There are so many people who absolutely just hate Casey. I don't _hate_ Casey. But, I don't like him either. He treats Jane as if she's always going to be there when he comes back; he takes advantage of her in that way. He treated her like shit when he was a paraplegic; I understand that he went through PTSD but Jane has been through that as well and she may have been disconnected, but she was never and outright asshole. Then, he comes back, miraculously able to walk again, has sex with Jane, then says—the next morning—well, I have to go to Afghanistan. Ah, yes. Such a beautiful romance. No really, I'm actually tearing up as I think about it.

On the other hand, (and this pains me) I think he is actually a pretty decent man; even though he was an asshole; everyone can be an asshole. But, I think that's the whole point: he's just a decent man. Him and Jane are an okay couple, they are cute together…ish. They both care for one another, obviously. Jane may actually love him, and Casey her. They're good together. And nothing more. *I will say that his accent is quite adorable though.

Martinez: I definitely like the idea of him and Jane together more than Casey and Jane. But only just slightly. Martinez is respectful towards Jane and he apologizes to her when he's done something to upset her, and they actually have some chemistry. Plus he's Spanish, and that's totally hot, as is his accent.

But, Casey and Martinez and Dean and Grant and Dennis and Marfan Syndrome guy and even BT (basically a male Maura) can't touch, will _never_ be able to touch the amount of pure, unadulterated chemistry shared between Jane and Maura. Which is why I will never get on board with Jane and any other person until they find someone who has at least half the chemistry those two women have together. They're immaculately, simply perfect for each other. And if you're still not convinced then you are either blind or ignorant.

P.S.

'It's only a TV show'.

Yes, I am fully aware that Rizzoli and Isles is only a TV show. But, really it isn't. A role model isn't just a role model. An actor is not just an actor. A movie is not just a movie. A TV show is _not_ _just_ a TV show. Since when is Meryl Streep _just _a name? No, nothing is never _just_ anything. There is meaning behind every single thing on this earth. An actor can be someone's role model, someone's happiness, even their whole life. A movie can be someone's haven, their escape; it can be the difference between a good day and a bad day. It can change a person's life. A TV show is no different; it brings families together, if only for a night, it provokes emotions, maybe some you didn't even know you had. You get invested in the characters, you care about what happens to them, you cry when they do, you become angry when they do, and you're inexplicably happy when they are. Jane and Maura could help someone realize they are gay or it could bring best friends closer together; it could inspire someone to want to be a detective, a doctor, a police officer. That's what entertainment is meant to do: _inspire_.

So, no, it's never _just_ a TV show.


End file.
